Spike557- G.U.N (Full)
Bases: G.U.N Main Base: The G.U.N Main Base is the top of all the bases in the United Federation (The UN). It is very fortified as just under 1 million soldiers work here. The main base controls every military base in the world, not just in the UN, but places like the USA, Europe, The East countries, they all have G.U.N bases in them. And all those bases belong to this building. This building holds the most powerful people in the world. It holds President Abraham ''and ''Field Marshal Michael Stinger. This building is also where the some of the most famous heroes of all time work. Them being, Shadow The Hedgehog, Rouge The Bat and Spike The Hedgehog. If meetings are needed between countries and their leaders, all of them will meet here. This makes the Main Base hard to attack and easy to defend. G.U.N Small Bases: The smaller bases in G.U.N are stationed all around the world, in every country. Every base must contain at least 100 soldiers from different Regiments, 2 transport helicopters, 1 attack helicopter, 2 tanks, 3 combat planes and at least 10 armoured cars or trucks. Automatic turrets could also be stationed at all entrances or exits, however, this is not cheap to do. Fortunately G.U.N has all the money in the world. Most bases are on small islands around the globe. Prison Island: Prison Island is a special type of building far away from any other country, its by itself for a matter of fact. Its the most top secret place in the world, all secrets from places like Area 51, have mostly been moved here. Area 51 has a massive defensive system with security robots and a massive amount of soldiers there. The base holds the most infamous villans and terrorists and gang leaders in the world. G.U.N are trying to capture'' Doctor Eggman ''and put him on the island, along with other Resistance leaders that are fighting G.U.N for freedom for their countries from UN control. Prison Island is also where they test new weapons. Themes: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mtxlFKP0OgY&list=PLYm-wJ1jgNDue2buHDdszDTmFq8gPXHwl&index=12 Different Soldiers: The Recruit is the first stage of becoming a soldier for any regiment, it is when you get out of your civilian clothes and get into your army uniform for basic training. Recruits get no weapons as they cannot be trusted with any gun or knife yet. However, they shall recieve training with how to use these weapons in basic training. I.E, shooting ranges, hand to hand combat training. The camouflage is green with similer pattern to the British military or the Russian military. Boots and gloves are black leather. Recruits must be in groups of about 15 men during basic training. Even after basic is done, this uniform will be used during any kind of physical training, depending on what job you do at G.U.N. The Soldier is the main regiment in G.U.N. The soldiers make up a quarter of the entire military, regiments and all. Their main gun is the C7A1 with a small scope and an M203 on it. Their secondary is the M9 pistol with magnum sized ammo, They are also equipped with standard issue Frag grenades. However, they can have other weapons if necessary. Similar to the Recruit, they have the camouflage the same, the boots and gloves are black, but the combat vest is a more tan peach colour with no patterns. The helmet is a dark green with no pattern and occasionally, a Gas mask will accompany the soldier if required to do so. Other weapons other than the main two are: MP7, M60, M1014 and the LAW. The Ground Pilot is a term used for soldiers that drive vehicles on the ground or at sea. They drive everything thats not in the sky, tanks, APC's, Armoured cars, and turrets for bases and other things. Ground Pilots are equiped with M9 pistols with no attachments. They come with no grenades or any special equipment since they are mostly working in their vehicles. They have vests with a similer style to the US military patten and a brownish shirt as well. The Ground pilots are essential to G.U.N as they control most vehicles, including boats in the navy. They also transport equipment around via G.U.N trucks. This equipment is mostly guns, ammo, rations and other types of stuff. The normal Pilot is the opposite of the Ground Pilot. They fly vehicles in the sky, with helicopters and planes. They are equiped with an M9 pistols with magnum sized ammo and no other attachments. They are equiped with no grenades, like the ground pilot. They are stationed mainly on ships and aircraft carriers on the navy, but UN Airforce bases can be stationed on islands around the world. Training can be difficult as you must be able to fly without getting sick or injured. In training, Pilots fly both helicopters and planes, then after completing both, they choose what they are going to fly. After that, they get advanced training with their plane or helicopter, Pilots also transport things by air. Snipers speak for themselves. They take out enemies from miles away with their rifles. The AX308 is the main Sniper Rifle with a bipod and long scope attachment. A silencer will be attached if needed in the mission. Every Sniper must wear a ghillie suit in a mission at all times. This is so that if they are caught while sniping, they can hide in whatever terrain they are in. Masks cover the face for extra camouflage. The Stechkin APS is their secondary weapon and they have flashbangs to distract the enemy if caught. Unfortunately, for effective speed and stealthyness, no body armour or vests are worn on the sniper. This makes getting caught a fatel thing not to do. It could mean life or death for the Sniper. The Drill Instructor/MP trains every type of soldier, from Recruits to Soldiers, depending on what he learned and chose to join, he will then teach his skills to his soldiers. All Drill instructors wear black uniform and must always wear battle equipment and carry a P90 with them in case of an attack on the base. If terrorists attack, its the drill instructors duty to protect his soldiers and lead them as well. Drill Instructors also work as soldiers on the front line and they lead their squad into battle. They also work as MP's to the soldiers and punish them if they mess up during training. The P90 has no attachments and they have no grenades or secondary weapons. They control most of the military but answer to higher ranks than them. They do not have any control over Special forces though. Being a Paratrooper is one of the most dangerous jobs in G.U.N. In the case of an invasion, you are the first ones in and the last ones out. The standard issue assault Rifle is the M16A3, a red dot scope. Their secondary is the Glock 17 with extended mags and match ammo. Smoke grenades are the standard issue grenade that the para's use. This is so that while descending, they can drop smoke and cloud their bodies so that its harder to see them. Para's must be able to jump off of high places and must be very fit. Other guns they may use are: Stinger missile, Mini Uzi, M60E3 and the M3 Super 90. The Paratroopers are very similar to the Marines fitness wise. Paratroopers tend to jump out of Hercules planes though any other method of jumping out is okay too. Marines are very skilled in water and snowy enviroments. They train underwater and must complete many impossible tasks in the freezing cold. They also work as security in water like areas and also work as counter terrorist soldiers. They use MP5's with match ammo, railing, red dot sights, handle grips and heavy stocks. Their secondary weapon is the USP45 with a tactical knife and silencers may accompany both weapons. They wear complete black and mostly wear their swimming equipment in training. Marines must be insanely fit and only 50% of tryouts pass the tests, meaning that you have to be quite lucky to join. The marines attack places at night most of the time and usually infiltrate small islands with ease. They are hard to see because of their clothes, and they are very accurate with their gun. Space Marines are one of the most mysterious Regiments in G.U.N. They only operate in space on spaceships surrounding the Earth. Their main weapon is the SCAR with an ACOG scope and a Grenade launcher below the barrel. They also have red rail sightings on them. The secondary weapon is the P226C with a red dot sight and extended mags. They also have extended barrels on the P226C's. They must train on spaceships and must learn how to jump from wall to wall when in zero gravity zones. They have special bullets designed to shoot in space. They wear suits that survive most planet's properties and they must always wear them. They have a Semtex as they're main grenade. You must be a Para or a Marine to stand a chance of joining the Space Marines. Spec Ops. They are the special forces of G.U.N. The only way to join Spec Ops is to be a former Space Marine and its very difficult. Spec Ops have a UMP45 with a holographic sight and a Desert Eagle with a barrel attachment. They operate in all terrains around the world. They have a mixture of SAS, Navy Seal and Spetsnaz training. If they pass training which is impossibly hard to do, they are given a special drug that beefs the up and makes them stronger, faster, smarter ETC. This drug can sometimes kill the subject and therefore is dangerous. But if you survive, you will become a somewhat unstoppable killing machine. Spec Ops do not answer to Drill Instructors or any higher up. They only answer to Captain Andrews who is the Spec Ops leader. Other guns such as the SPAS12, Barret 50. Cal, MP5, The Galil, M240, Glock 18, USP45 and others. They're main grenade is a Fire grenade. M2 Flamethrowers were brought back into G.U.N service. Vehicles: Land vehicles Include: *(10,000) Humvee: Armoured Car, used for transporting soldiers and shooting enemies *(100) GazTigr: Armoured Car, used for transporting Spec Ops soldiers and shooting enemies *(8000) M1 Abrams: Tank, used for heavy duty warfare *(1,000)Transport Trucks (SA2): Transport heavy equipment such as helicopters and other things *(5,000)MRAP Cougar: Heavily armoured car, used for transporting soldiers and shooting enemies *(10,000) Military police Humvee: Armoured car, used for patrol by MP's. *(2,000) Cadillac Gage A100 APC: APC, used for transportation and shooting enemies *(100,000)The Dark rider: Bike, used by Snipers for scouting Aircraft vehicles include: * (10,000) F15, attack plane, used for aircraft combat and bombings * (2,000) A10 Warthog, Anti Tank plane, used for killing tanks and artillery * (200) Hercules: Transport plane, used for heavy lifting equipment * (900) Chinook: Helicopter, used for transporting normal Army soldiers and other * (600) Hind D: Attack helicopter, used for aircraft combat and killing enemies * (500) Osprey: Helicopter, used by marines for transportation * (300) Viper: Attack helicopter, same with the Hind D but for the navy * (50) Stealth Hawk: Used by Spec Ops for quiet transportation in Secret Ops * (200) Uh-1Y Venom: Used by normal Spec Ops for transportation * (700) Black Hawk: Support helicopter, both attack and transport Navy vehicles include: * (20,000) RHIB, boat used by marines to transport and attack * (20) USS Essex Aircraft carriers:Transportation of cargo and planes and troops * (70) Ohio class Submarines: Used for underwater warfare * (100) Type 23 Frigate: Used for Navy battles * (400) MEKO 140 Corvettes: Used for scouting and attacking areas * (1000) Mark IV Patrol boat: Used for quick hit and run battles, transportation, scouting Space Marine vehicles: * (250) Space Jeeps, armoured car used by Space Marines to transport and kill enemies * (5) Space destroyers: Massive space ships, patrolling Earth and carrying Space Marines * (1000) Space fighters: Fighter jets that are built for space combat, protect destroyers G.U.N Robots: The G.U.N Beetle is the first robot to be created by G.U.N. They were originally responsible as city security and cameras, until G.U.N decided to spend money attaching 50.cal cannons on them. G.U.N made these by stealing plans from Doctor Eggman and creating robots to counter his. These robots can fly and shoot with great accuracy, and they usually accompany squads of soldiers, they are usually used in space with the Space Marines, but they can be used on Earth too. One Beetle costs 1 million credits (Credits: The UN currency) to create. These beetles are fast and hard to shoot with that thick armour. Only 50.cal guns stand a chance. G.U.N has currently got 100 of these. The G.U.N Heavy robots were the second set of robots to create, they specify in defending top secret areas like Prison Island with 50.Cal cannons that can fire a lot faster than the Beetle. Sadly, each one of these costs 3 million credits to create, and therefore, isn't that many. But 50.Cal bullets do not effect these. The only chance you have is by an armoured car at least or a granade. These guys are also used for heavy lifting and are mostly stationed away from the public as to not cause terror and panic within the citizens. The blue parts of the robot are especially hard to destroy as they are made up of a metal that is a mixture of kevlar and titanium. Not even RPG's would destroy the blue parts of the robot. The head is also protected by the blue metal. G.U.N has currently got 50 of these. G.U.N Mechs: '''''But robots weren't all they had. G.U.N also had enough money to create mech suits that could fly and land with ease. No bullet or granade could harm it, the only way to kill it is to shoot the cockpit, which is already bullet proof. It has a minigun with 50.Cal bullets and it can shoot missiles. It also has extendable legs that would be used for landing. Though there are versions without the legs. Normal pilots would drive these and these would be mainly used by the Space Marines and by the Air Force. Shooting a rocket at the cockpit is the easiest way to kill it. Though it can still be very difficult to achieve. G.U.N has currently got 30 of these. '' ''Secret Agents for G.U.N:'' U.N.M.I Agents are the secret intel agents by G.U.N. They are in charge of multiple jobs such as spying on someone or something undercover, keeping files or documents secret, killing people in secret without the public knowing. These guys are the most secret and give almost no info about their work. They act as normal soldiers if on a mission, but they also have to keep everything secret. Their uniform is a dark purple with no pattern and they have vests that are even darker. If on an infiltrating mission, they carry MP5's around. If not, and they are playing the secret agent part, usually they'll have a Colt 1911 pistol with a silencer if needed. Agents will usually be dressed in tuxedo's and boe ties and no uniform is to be worn while being an agent on a very top secret mission. Examples of UNMI agents are: Rouge The Bat, Shadow The Hedgehog, Topaz ETC. ''Important Members of G.U.N:'' *Rouge The Bat *Shadow The Hedgehog *Spike The Hedgehog ''Allies of G.U.N (kind of):'' * The Sonic heroes * The Mobian Loyalist Union (Kind of, they sometimes work with each other and sometimes fight each other.) Captain Andrews is the leader of the G.U.N special forces simply called Spec Ops. He has served since the 80's. During the 80's when the Mobians were on Earth, a war broke out between bet clans, the brown bats, and the white bats. War broke out and G.U.N helped out the white bats against the brown. Back in the 80's, getting into Spec Ops was easier than now. Andrews was 19 when he was a Spec Ops private. Him and his small team of 3 Soldiers being himself, his friend and his old Spec Ops leader called ''John Walter Smith''. They're mission was to attack the main base of the brown bats, kill the leader and force the brown bats to surrender. They make they're way into the jungle and sneak into the base with ease. They get into the main room and kill most of the guards, but they get ambushed while not in cover. Andrews' friend is killed and Andrews pushes John and himself out the way to cover. However, John has been shot in his gut and is bleeding out, he tries to fight with his M4 but knows he's gonna die. In his dying words, he gives Andrews his M4 and tells him Give 'em hell.... He dies, filling little Private Andrews with anger and rage. He takes the M4 and runs out of cover, shooting fully automatic on his enemies, screeching with pure rage. He kills all the guards without getting shot and he then shoots the leader of the brown bats in the head without letting him speak. When he gets out, he tells his story and shows that he has leadership qualities, with that, Abraham promotes him to Spec Ops leader. When 2015 comes round, the new suits and shield energy are equipped and new weapons have come round. Yet Andrews still carries that M4 with him everywhere he goes while his secondary is an M1911 pistol. ''Michael Stinger:'' Michael Stinger is the Vice President, although he acts more of a military commander than anything else. He is really racist towards mobians and constantly mistreats them on purpose sending hate comments and being jealous. He hates the Sonic Heroes and anything to do with them, including Spike The Hedgehog. If Spike messes up, then Michael likes to put him in a chamber and electricute him until Spike passes out. He is in control of most of the military but he still answers to President Abraham. The only faction of G.U.N that he doesn't control are Shadow, Rouge, and other UNMI agents. He has no known background other than he believes in Anti Mobian movements. President Abraham is the most powerful man in the world. He is the President of the United Federation and in charge of all the military commanders in G.U.N. He makes all the decisions in the UN and is very smart. He is very good at coordination and knows where to place his soldiers, at what stations, at what countries ETC. Despite being the President and being an old human in his late 50's, he isn't racist to mobians like Stinger is, in fact, he is really interested in Mobian culture. However, after a nuke is set off in Station Square by the infamous Ryder The Bat, he loses millions of civilians and soldiers. This effects him and his mental state with increased guilt and loss of innocent. Slowly, he starts breaking down and is on the verge of going insane. He becomes ruthless and doesn't care what it takes, as long as he kills Ryder, he won't stop until he does. But overall, he was a strict but somewhat fair man. ''History:'' Months after WW2 ended in September 1945, before Mobius and Earth combined into one planet, countries had a massive boost in tech, as the ''Space Colony ARK'' was already being built as the first space station research facility. 16 years later and a bright light filled the worlds eyes. Countries dicovered that new islands of land had appeared on the Earth, along with alien life. But they weren't aliens, they were animals, except they walked and talked like humans, they even looked cartoony from a certain point of view. They called themselves Mobians and that they were a really small population. Humans invaded and took over the land, America to be specific. Other countries said that they wanted every country to give away a small portion of their military to the new Mobian countries. They called the new countries, the ''United Federation''. And soon enough, they already had a President. ''President'' ''Abraham was now in charge of the country. Immigrants flooded in and shared the land with the mobians. By the time every country gave away a little bit of their military, they called it G.U.N, standing for Government United Nations as a way to say that all the countries had come together after WW2 to create G.U.N. The country rose in money and they already has decent equipment but a small amount of soldiers. Abraham decided to post a conscript, that every male and single female would join the army and stay for 6 years. Already, there were 5 million new G.U.N soldiers. Then Abraham got cocky and told every country that they had to give ALL their military away or he would attack. Europe had no choice, G.U.N would obliterate them, so they signed it and gave away their military power. With that, G.U.N confronted America and then WW3 broke out. America was good, but they lacked man power compared to G.U.N. A month later, and America gave up, and G.U.N took over. G.U.N had almost half their army at this point but they confronted China. China fought for a while, but after a month with no winner, G.U.N launched a stealthy nuke on China, killing most of the population and forcing them to give up. Only quiet areas of China remained, as most of it was now a radiated ghost town. Other countries gave up and the last to confront was Russia. Russia lasted a lot longer than every country, mostly because they had the Spetsnaz, who were killing G.U.N soldiers left right and centre. G.U.N then made up all the regiments and soon after, they made Spec Ops. Spec Ops were a mixture of Navy Seal, SAS and other special forces. And with that, they destroyed Russia and WW3 ended. Most Presidents and leaders were killed as well. It is important to note that Professor Gerald Robotnik helped G.U.N's war effort and most of the reasons of why G.U.N beat the most powerful countries, was because of Gerald and his ability to create unnatural things. For example, when G.U.N nuked China, every other country decided to nuke the United Federation. However, Abraham predicted this and ordered Gerald to make a shield like force field around the United Federation. Other countries tried to nuke G.U.N but were unsuccessful. The United Federation took away all their military power. EVERY country didn't have enough money for its military and only had enough to feed the population and maintain a bit of order. No country had a military anymore, all they're boats and helicopters were destroyed and turned into building resources for G.U.N. Even soldiers from the countries joined G.U.N and because there was no country to stand up to G.U.N, the Conscript was removed and all the people forced to enlist were let go. Most left, leaving G.U.N with only a military of 2 million soldiers. Now G.U.N spended all the money on military equipment for a while. Though now there was another problem. The Mobians had individual clans because they were all different species. The brown bats and the white bats had gotten into an argument over who should have the land in Green Forest. G.U.N stepped in and gave the White bats the land. The Brown bats were enraged and started a new war, the civil bat war. The war ended quickly as the brown bats were too poor to buy proper equipment to fight G.U.N. G.U.N sent a small team of 3 Spec Ops soldiers to kill the leader of the brown bats and it worked, although the Spec Ops leader died, a new one replaced him. The brown bats lost the war and were kept under a close eye. Although, a small set of bats wouldn't give up, and became the second most infamous terrorist organisation in the world. They called themselves '''''Titanium. They were led by former brown bat soldier Ryder The Bat. He fled to an island and occasionally robbed banks to gain money that he would spend on helicopters and equipment. Eventually, the White bats were kicked out of Green Forest as so that it was fair that no bat clan owned the area. Months later, A new villain had appeared. The Robotnik family, connected with Professor Gerald Robotnik who had just been killed by G.U.N for trying to create the Ultimate Lifeform. It was Gerald's son called Ivo the first and his son called Ivo the 2nd. They had a robot army and were very capable of fighting G.U.N. They sent their army after Motropolis, a big city in the UN. G.U.N were actually defeated and the Robotnik's gained an entire city to themselves. Killing every civilian or forcing them to flee the city. Motropolis was now renaimed Eggman Land. After a while, The Robotnik's main leader, Ivo Robotnik the 1st was killed by a hedgehog with a sword, his son, Dr Eggman ''was now the leader of the Eggman Empire. He wanted revenge on the man that killed his Dad, it was a dark blue hedgehog, one of the Mobians. His name was ''James The Hedgehog. But it didn't matter, at this point, Spike The Hedgehog and Mecha Sonic'' were now a part of G.U.N. Years later of fighting and the ''Sonic heroes ''were born, a few teenagers and a few young kids that appeared to have super powers. ''Shadow the hedgehog ''and ''Rouge the bat had also joined G.U.N and became UNMI Agents while Spike and Mecha joined Spec Ops. Abraham had just got a new Vice President to help him. He started to create space ships surrounding the Earth but he wanted soldiers in space too, to expand his military. He even built a new helicopter that can carry all the Spec Ops members. It was an advanced helicopter that could teleport using chaos energy, it had miniguns on it. And it was BIG, very BIG. The size of that helicopter was the same size of half the main G.U.N base. The helicopter was naimed by Spike the Grey Lagoon. Now we get to 2017 and Abraham has to deal with Resistance groups, Eggman and Ryder. Sometimes the Black arms invaded but would always be stopped. Big news appeared though, Ryder's island had been found and there was a weird hole in the ground, he sent Spike and Shadow and Rouge to go. They get to the island, kill the guards and sneak in. When they get in, they discover a massive infection that was going in, monsters made purely by it, and there was a hivemind controlling the monsters. They try to fight it, but its too strong and they retreat. When they get back up the island is already being infected, a green cloud of pure disgusting infected air filling their lungs. Ryder escapes on a one of his helicopters and Spike along with Shadow and Rouge needed to find their way out. They get on a helicopter as well and escape. Unfortunately the infection has spreaded all over Station Square and soldiers are fighting off the infestation while civilians escape on planes and helicopters. If that wasn't bad enough, Ryder fought his way into the G.U.N main base and decides to launch a few nukes on the UN so that he could kill two birds with one stone. Those two birds being G.U.N and the infestation called the Lyris monsters. He launches the nuke right when Spike, Shadow and Rouge get back. Sonic and the gang, along with Abraham and Stinger have evacuated on a plane. Spec Ops tried to get on the grey lagoon but it was infected. So they got away with help from the Space Marines. When Spike and the other two board another helo, to escape the nuke, its too late. The shockwave span the helicopter out of control and they landed in the radiated city along with countless other helos and planes. Ryder escaped via stealing a plane and flying away. While Spike and Shadow and Rouge are stuck on the UN on a radiated town with some Lyris monsters left, G.U.N lost half its population in Station Square, they also lost lots of the military too. They send civilians to different cities with space and some into White Jungle and Green forest. G.U.N get into radio contact with Spike and he gets the Grey lagoon working again. He and the other two then fly to White Jungle and relax. But not for too long. Abraham wants Ryder dead, but it wasn't easy. Eggman and Ryder were friends. However, they do find Ryder and successfully capture him after a long time of fighting. Using new technology, G.U.N is able to de-radiate Station Square and they start beginning construction. Though Ryder breaks out and escapes with Dr Eggman's help. That was it. Abraham wanted Eggman and Ryder gone. And so he took action, first he focussed on Titanium and Ryder. After Agent Rouge the bat successfully kills Ryder, They deal with other problems like the Lyris infection on the island ETC. Then they do a massive scale invasion on Eggman land. After a lot of casualties, they won and captured Eggman, destroying his empire and ending a 16 year old war. VP Michael Stinger was found out to be the one who launched the nukes on Station square and he was sentenced to death, getting rid of corrupt government and racism towards Mobian culture. G.U.N announced the end of the war and retook control of Eggman land and rebuilding metropolis. Famous battles?: World War 3: Its in the history, read about it there XD However, i will say that WW3 was G.U.N's most darkest time, as half their entire army died in the war against EVERY other country. Casualties were too high... Operation Sea Haven: This was G.U.N's second most brutal war ever. Michael Stinger, leading the operation, sent a small invasion force of 5,000 Marines and Spec Ops alike to attack and retake Ryder's islands from him. Though Stinger was over confident and underestimated the BIM forces. He was so cocky that he didn't even look at the land of the islands so he could map out where the BIM forces were. He gave the troopers SMG's when they would be in long range battles, though he didn't know this. And compared to the 50,000 BIM troops, he only sent 5,000 of his to attack. BIM forces could also clearly see Aircraft carriers carrying the troops and so they were prepared. While the Marines would attack from the front in Rhibs, Spec Ops would use helicopters and sneak behind enemy lines. Things were easy enough for Spec Ops, but the Marines had a harder time. The Marines docked their boats and were immediately bombarded with resistance from the overwhelming BIM force along with Mounted machine guns firing from up a sandy hill. The Marines had to cover, but the BIM forces had plenty. It was what President Abraham called a re-enactment of D-Day. Marines dying left right and centre, being mowed down. Even the Marines that survived the beaches would without a doubt die in the Jungle by several Vietnam like booby traps, tunnels made by BIM forces that were filled with them, or maybe starvation or thirst. The troops didn't know the area as Stinger didn't bother to study it as he thought the troops were good enough to not need that knowledge. Most the Marines were being pushed back to the aircraft carriers and a fight on those carriers began. Eventually, most of the GUN forces were killed and even the ships carrying them were captured and were now BIM ships. It was a crippling defeat to GUN, and an embarrassment to Michael Stinger and his generals. Though there are still some Spec Ops forces on the islands that sneak around and scout. They radio back to the Main GUN base and give intelligence that they covertly stole. The Marines were allowed to leave the area but Spec Ops had to stay and do their duty. Most the leftover Marines that survived escaped on Rhibs and Stealth Hawks. Though the Spec Ops troops that stayed didn't get any easier moments. They were under constant danger that they could be caught by the overwhelming BIM forces, or caught in traps. But more than that, the Spec Ops soldiers were losing their mind and going insane, turning on each other and killing innocent brown bats on the island using Napalm and other things as well. Spec Ops soldiers would fight each other to the death while others would often watch. This was one of the most dangerous operations of all time for GUN. Category:Groups/Organizations